He's a Marauder
by Star Tweak
Summary: The night before Danielle and Sirius' wedding. Kylie does some thinking and Sirius lends a helping hand. SBOC Friendship SBOC JPLE and RLOC Some explicit language One Shot


I just got my new laptop, and added all the stories I need to update and put up. So, expect more!

I wrote this because I felt like in most of barbeeblack and my stories it does not't go into the closeness there was between Kylie and Sirius. So I decided to do fluff with a different kind of love. Plus it's Christmas and I was feeling the whole "Family Forever" thing. I am thinking of changing my pen name, so keep a look out!  
Well I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or any of it's characters things would have happened VERY differently.

OH and about the Billy Idol quote...Deal with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey little sister who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister shot gun!_

_-- White Wedding, Billy Idol_

Kylie Cohen looked back as she heard a crash come from inside the household of James and Lily Potter. Figuring it was nothing but the festivities currently taking place, she went back to looking up at the stars. It was the night before her half brother and her best friend's wedding. She had come to sit outside, away from all the firewhiskey and loud music.

James and Lily's house was gorgeous. Their backyard was the countryside, with a small creek not far off. Kylie smiled as she remembered the set up of their wedding in this very backyard. She sat on the back porch, knees pulled to her chest. Kylie sighed and glanced down at her finger, which had a promise ring on it, she smiled as she remembered when Remus gave it to her.

James and Sirius had proposed and the girls were both planning their own, and each other's wedding. Kylie and Remus were dragged along as always, and her and Remus decided that getting engaged now would only make things more hectic. And Kylie really didn't want to steal Lily or Danielle's thunder. Kylie smiled as she remembered how they ended the conversation.

"_As long as you don't get down on one knee." Kylie laughed, _

"_Isn't that tradition, or every girls dream or whatever?" Remus asked with a smile._

"_I was never one for tradition...And I'm definitely not every girl." Kylie laughed._

"_Definitely not." Remus smiled and then kissed her._

She heard the door open behind her, and she turned. Sirius Black was sitting there smiling at her happily. He had in his hand two bottles of firewhiskey. She smiled at him and then turned back to the dark, moonlit countryside. Sirius took a seat next to her and handed her the bottle, she looked at it and then to him.

"I didn't drink before James and Lily's wedding, I'm definitely not drinking before yours..." She said, "Do you remember being hung over before that wedding?"

"I was fine after a few potions!" He defended, "And Dani was hung over too!"

"Dani was able to function, you on the other hand couldn't't put your own shoes on." Kylie laughed, "I'm not drinking."

"Tomorrow is my bloody wedding, and you're my sister, so you're going to drink that firewhiskey and enjoy it." He said sternly, "I'm not joking, drink the bloody firewhiskey!"

Kylie laughed and took a drink. "There. Happy now?"

"Yes." He said as they clinked their glasses together and took another drink.

"How does it feel?" Kylie asked,

"How does what feel?"

"Getting married, dunderhead." Kylie shook her head with a chuckle.

"Like game over." Sirius said, keeping a straight face.

"Wrong answer." Kylie said taking another drink, and then slapping him on the back of the head.

"I was kidding!" He laughed, "It feels great..." She smiled at him.

"Danielle is ecstatic." Kylie grinned, "You guys'll be happy for a long time."

"Just like Prongs and Evans."

"It's not Evans anymore..." Kylie smiled,

"You're right, it's Mrs. Prongs." Sirius corrected, then looked at her, "How about you, Mrs. Moony, how does being engaged feel like?"

"I'm not engaged." She corrected, "I've been promised." She held up her hand with a smile, a wink.

"What?" Sirius asked, "He hasn't proposed yet?" She shook her head, and he frowned, "What's he waiting for?"

"Until you two are done." She nodded, "We both agreed it'd be better to just wait until things settle down."

"Things won't ever settle down, we're Marauders for Merlin's sake." Sirius said, "And Voldie-shorts is out and about...Things aren't going to settle down."

Kylie merely shrugged, and drank more firewhiskey. "Things _are_ settling down Sirius." She sighed, "We're not at Hogwarts anymore, you won't see your friends everyday, you're going to have responsibilities. And you need to take care of Danielle, since _I_ can't fix your fuck-ups anymore..."

"You have a lovely outlook on life, Sis." Sirius laughed, "We'll always be the Marauders, and we'll _always_ be friends, and you'll always be my little sister..._No one _can change that."

"Yeah." Kylie said, as if she didn't believe him. "Things will still be very different..." She added quietly, "I hate change..."

"I know." He sighed, "But you've got Moony, and you've got Dani, and Prongs and Lily...and you've always got me." He said after a pause.

"Oh, I've got you...That sounds reassuring, "She laughed.

"Shut it." He laughed as well. There was a pause and then, "Moony tells me you guys got a place?"

"Yeah." Kylie nodded taking another drink of Firewhiskey. "A muggle apartment in London, Remus got a job too. Part time, easy to take days off."

"That's great." Sirius smiled, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Since our two-timing git of a father won't walk you down the aisle, who will? Your mum's hubby?" He asked with another drink of firewhiskey.

"I thought about that too." Kylie nodded, "And I decided that since you couldn't walk me down, seeing as you're _in_ the wedding, obviously...I would have my uncle do it."

"Your uncle?"

"Mark. You remember the one we met when you guys came out?"

"Oh yeah!" Sirius grinned, "He was great!"

"Yep." Kylie nodded, "No offense to Richard...But Mark has been there for me since before Amy's dad and my mum got divorced."

"Oh I see, he's the cool uncle." Sirius nodded,

"Yep." Kylie laughed.

"When you have Remus Juniors, and little Kylie Juniors, I'll be the cool uncle." Sirius said proudly.

"You aren't going anywhere near my kids." Kylie snorted, "Besides I don't plan on having children."

"Aw, why not?" Sirius asked with a fake pout. "That's like saying you haven't planned your wedding since you were three...I know that all girls do that."

Kylie shook her head, "I never did."

"Weirdo." Sirius joked,

"Shut up!" Kylie said, "Personally I don't mind if Remus and I don't get married, as long as we're together."

"I think you're just afraid of leaning on someone else," Sirius said, "You should know by now, we all know each other, as well as anyone could."

"Oh really?" Kylie asked sarcastically,

"Yes." Sirius said, "You are so used to people leaning on you, leaning on someone else is scary for you, because you have trust issues." Kylie didn't answer but took another sip of firewhiskey, "Ah-ha!"

"Oh shut it." She mumbled. "I trust Remus!" She defended.

"I'm not saying you don't." Sirius said, and then paused. " So why are you out here by yourself, the night before your best friends wedding?"

"Thinking." She said, "About marriage, and all that 'good stuff'" She said with air quotes. She sighed, "I used to think my parents were really happy...They joked, and cuddled and kissed and said I love you...And then one day it all just stopped." She said, "My mother slept in my room for a month before my dad moved out."

"You're talking about Amy's dad right, not Orion, our Father?" Sirius asked,

"Orion's only my father by blood." Kylie said quickly, "He never gave a damn about me or my mum."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think he gave a damn about _anything_." Sirius laughed, "The man didn't do _anything_."

"I wouldn't know." Kylie shrugged. "But that is completely off topic."

"Right." Sirius said, "Ky, I am the all knowing, absolutely fantastic Sirius Black." He said, "And you wanna know what I think?"

"Not really." Kylie said with a chuckle, he playfully glared at her, "I apologize oh Wise one, What do you think?"

"I think you are going to get married to a great guy, who really loves you. Otherwise known as Remus John Lupin. Honestly, the guy would do anything for you." He said, "And you'll always be surrounded by people who love you, and care for you..." Kylie smiled sadly,

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"And I know you're thinking 'Well what about the war?'" He said, "But there was one thing our father said that always made sense to me."

"And what was that?" Kylie asked, a little teary eyed.

"The ones that love us never really leave us." Sirius said looking her straight in the eye, "And you can always find them, " He put hand over his heart, "In here." He smiled at her, and she wiped away a tear. "So, stop feeling like you're alone. You're not." She nodded meekly, and smiled, he kissed her forehead, and jumped up, "Now that we're done with this sob-fest, let's go party." Kylie stood, and raised her bottle firewhiskey,

"To the future." She said, he held his up.

"To love." He smiled and they clinked them together and downed them.

About two hours later, Sirius, James, and Peter left for Sirius and Danielle's home, while Lily put Danielle in bed. Kylie was walking outside again. She shivered a little as there was a breeze and felt two arms wrap around her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the Marauders?" She asked.

"I'll catch up to them later." Remus replied kissing her, "Here." He pulled off his jacket and helped her put it on. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, she put her hands in the pockets and felt a box. She frowned a little, and Remus smiled knowingly.

"What's this?" She asked, fiddling with it in the pocket.

"What's what?" He asked innocently, she took it out of her pocket.

"This!" She said looking at it, "Who randomly carries boxes in their–" But she stopped as she opened it. A glistening ring sat in side of it. It was simple and elegant, with a diamond and emeralds. She looked up at him with her jaw dropped. "I thought we agreed..." She said confusedly, as he took the box from her and took out the ring. He shrugged with a smile,

"I was getting impatient." He said non-chalantly, he slipped it on her ring finger. "Will you marry me, and be Mrs. Kylie Lupin?"

She grinned and looked at her finger, "I like the sound of that." She said, and kissed him. "Did Sirius have anything to do with this?" She asked,

"We had a talk before the party started." Remus said, "Why did he say something?"

Kylie laughed, "He's just a conniving prat is all. We had a heart to heart earlier."

Remus shrugged with a laugh, "He's a Marauder after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is relevant to a story I'm writing and might be putting up on Fanfic. But in short, Kylie is Sirius' half sister.

Once again relevant to the same story.

Hoped you liked it!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
